Trick, Treat, or Die
by Owltalon28
Summary: What happens when Kaoru is seemingly killed in a car crash on Halloween night? Is this just an accident, or a murder? T for blood, violence, and mild adult themes. Nothing major few adult jokes


**Halloween night, 9:00 PM.** It was much quieter than usual in Karuizawa, why the Host Club had decided to go to their vacation homes after they graduated was beyond them, but at least Haruhi agreed to come, however she had stayed at Honey's place, not entirely trusting the twins or Tamaki. Of course there was Kyoya but then again, he would probably just charge her for 'rent'. Tonight, like most nights since they graduated the club was at Hikaru and Kaoru's vacation home. Usually they gathered to share memories, play games, watch movies, or just hang out. It was always so peaceful- except for tonight.

Kaoru walked into the kitchen, an empty bowl in his hands. As he set the bowl, once filled with pretzels, into the sink, he walked back to the living room where everyone was gathered in their sleep wear, Haruhi of course the cutest of them all as she always had been. He gave a subtle smile as Haruhi talked with Hikaru, both laughing at something- probably a trick him and Kaoru had committed back in High School. No, they're mischievous ways had not been put to rest after High School, and actually tonight, Halloween night, they had something planned.

Hikaru stood up from where he sat, giving a smirk to Kaoru, a signal It was time. Kaoru nodded, turning to look at Haruhi, "**Hey Haruhi, I need to run down to the store, mind coming with me? I need advice on some decorations for Halloween, plus I need to buy candy,**" Haruhi seemed a bit confused as to why they were going shopping for the Holidays so late in the evening but didn't complain as she nodded, giving a smile, "**Sure,**" over the years at high school, her hair had grown out and now reached the top of her back, she even wore some girl clothes now, though she mostly wore her casual, boy-looking clothes. Some people never change.

Kaoru nodded, looking at everyone else who too seemed confused, "**We'll be back in about fifteen minutes, come on Haruhi,**" Haruhi nodded, waving goodbye as she followed Kaoru out the door. Opening the car door, Haruhi jumped in the passenger's seat, not caring she was still in her sleepwear, which was a pair of boxer-like shorts and a t-shirt. She glanced at Hikaru who had pajama pants on and a large, black shirt. Sitting awkwardly in the car, she glanced at Kaoru, "**Do you even have money?**" she asked sincerely, shocked to hear a blunt, "**No, didn't bring it,**" still confused as to why they were in the car, Haruhi just stared at the ginger haired boy for a moment, looking away, "**Well then, what the hell am I doing here?**" _Rich bastards! _She thought silently.

"**We're going to have some fun,**" the smug grin that was another thing Kaoru and Hikaru shared spread across his pale lips as he took a sharp right turn onto a dirt road. Harhui's eyes widened as she gripped the sides of her sear, "**Uh, W-what do you mean Kaoru?**" she asked, starting to get worried. She glanced at him, the grin still on his face, "**Well,**" he breathed, shrugging, "**This road is supposed to be haunted,**" his grin turned into a subtle smirk as he continued to drive the charger down the road. Haruhi blinked, "**Um, so?**" Kaoru rolled his eyes, coming up on a turn, with a little too much speed, "**Kaoru! Slow down!**" Haruhi yelled, her grip tightening on the seat. Turning to look at Harhui to give her a cocky grin, he quickly turned back when he heard her scream, his eyes widening, "**Shit!**" he yelled, slamming on his brakes, his eyes widening as they clicked multiple times, not working. Panicking now, he turned the steering wheel, the car going sideways, "**Haruhi, hold on and don't move!**" he hissed, the car skidding towards the massive cliff they had been heading for. Slamming his foot against the brake, tears falling from his eyes as he panicked more and more, the fear increasing though he tried to calm the screaming girl beside him. He felt the car slide towards the cliff, the first set of wheels hit the edge and fall, now tumbling. Suddenly, all was black for both.

Hikaru sat in his bed, watching the small monitor intently the whole time, a grin on his face, until that fateful moment. The camera he had set up to see if Haruhi would be scared was strung from a tree, recording the whole scene. Hikaru watched in horror as the car tumbled down the hill, standing up from his bed and running down the hall, "**Call nine, one, one! Someone!**" he screamed, rushing out the door without another word. The club seemed confused, but each of them pulled out their phones, following Hikaru out the door. They hopped in the car just in time before Hikaru slammed on the pedal, the mustang, which was Tamaki's, charging forward, a red blue in the night.

The Host Club was still confused at Hikaru's stress, the nine-one-one operator drumming them with questions they couldn't answer, until Hikaru turned down the road, parking his car before the cliff, "**Kaoru!**" he screamed, looking down the cliff. As the club gathered, they looked down in horror at the car. Tamaki's eyes widened, the phone dropping from his hand, "**Haruhi!**" he screamed, looking at Kyoya, "**Tell them we're on the back road near the Hitachiian retreat, there's been a crash,**" Kyoya nodded, telling the operator the directions.

Soon police arrived, followed by ambulances and even a helicopter. The whooping helicopter lowered a chain with a hook on the end, hooking a part of the car and bringing it up with careful movements as to not injure the passengers who, for all they knew, could be dead. Setting the car down on the ground with a lightly thump, the helicopter flew away. Paramedics rushed over, pulling out the broken and bloody bodies of Haruhi and Kaoru, Kaoru the worst out of the two. Hikaru rushed to Kaoru, the host club going to see how Haruhi was doing, knowing this was a very hard moment for Kaoru's twin. Hikaru stared at the body splayed out on the gurney, his chest not moving. Hikaru stared at his bloody brother, his eyes watering, "**Kaoru?**" He called his name, not hearing a response. He glanced over his shoulder to see Haruhi awake and looking over at him with the rest of the club. Turning back to his brother, he nudged him, "**Kaoru..you got to get up,**" he tried to keep himself together, his eyes wide with fear, "**Dammit Kaoru! Get up!**" He screamed, his fists slamming on the side of the gurney, one of the officers telling him to calm down. One of the paramedics came forward, putting a hand on his shoulder. The words he uttered would change Hikaru's life forever.

"**I'm sorry sir, he's..dead.**"

Well that's all xD If you liked it please live a rate and review and I may continue it. There is a lot more of a plot to this which will be revealed in later chapters x'3 M for blood, violence, adult themes, and language.


End file.
